Datestuck
by Longtail Ranger
Summary: A short story about Dave and Terezi going on a date. Kanaya, Feferi and Nepeta help set it up. Dave may have flushed feelings for Terezi. Who knows? Will Terezi feel the same?
1. Going out.

Be Dave Strider.

You are now Dave Strider. You look through your closet, picking out your best clothes for your date. You find a red tuxedo and put it on. You walk to your mirror and look at yourself. You look so cool. You are going on a blind date. You have no idea who you will meet. You worry if this fanfic is from people who ship you and Karkat Vantas, but luckily it's not. Suck it Davekat!

The date is at 6:00 pm. You pick up a comb and comb your hair. Looking as rad as ever. You feel like you won a rap battle, imagining you outrapped the best rapper in the world! But, no time for fooling around. You have to be at the restaurant soon.

Dave: Look at clock.

You look at your clock, it is 5:16 pm. The restaurant is not too far from where you live. It only takes 37 minutes to get there on foot.

Dave: Leave.

You grab your phone and walk out of your room. Then you hear a familiar voice say your name.

Dialogue:

Bro: Going somewhere Dave?

You turn around finding your big brother. You have no time for this, but you must tell him where you are going.

Dave: Respond.

You respond to your brother.

Dialogue:

Dave: on a blind date.

Bro: oh look at that! my little bro on a date! are you two gonna makeout and dance and do more kissing?

Dave: oh shut it. i'm leaving. i don't have time for this!

Dave: Leave.

You leave. You are now out side your door a you continue to walk. You hate it when your bro is making fun of you. You guess it's a bro thing.

Be Terezi Pyrope.

You are now Terezi Pyrope. You are wearing a dress that is the color of your blood. Kanaya Maryam help make it for you. If only you weren't blind you could see how beautiful you look. But, fortunately you have your other senses to see the world around you without your eyes. It's all thanks to your lusus. You can feel the soft fabric on your grey skin. It smells like perfume and strawberries. That's probably because you put some perfume on and you had strawberries for lunch earlier. You know you are going on a date tonight and you hope it's someone you have a crush on.

Your 3 friends are with you to make sure you have a wonderful time. They are Feferi Peixes, Kanaya Maryam and Nepeta Leijon.

Dialogue:

Kanaya: You Look Very Lovely. I'm Sure Your Date Will Go Rather Well.

Feferi: Glub glub! Sh-E's totally rig) (t!

Nepeta: :33 Eek! The ships! Let the boat sail!

Terezi: 1T'S N1C3 OF YOU GUYS TO DO TH1S FOR M3.

Kanaya: Any Time. Now, You Must Get Going. You Wouldn't Want To Be Late, Would You?

Feferi: ) (-E would want to b-E your mat-Esprit!

Nepeta: :33 My ship!

You grab your cane and purse, then walk out the door anxiously. You don't think this person you'll meet will be in your flushed quadrant. It depends on your feelings for him.

Be Kanaya.

You are now Kanaya Maryam. Your friend Terezi has left. The plan is going well. You and your other friends has been planning to set Terezi and Dave up for months now. You and Feferi has to let Nepeta come along, you know how she is about playing match maker. Phase 1 is complete. Terezi's dress is made and she is heading to the restaurant to meet Dave. Now it's time for phase 2: follow her unnoticed. You tell the girls to go to the restaurant before Terezi gets there.

Be Eridan Ampora.

You are now Eridan Ampora. You are playing cards with Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram. You may despise land dwellers, but they invited you to play with them. You've been hearing a lot about a blind date improving Terezi and Dave. It makes you so jealous, you want to fill every quadrant. You want to feel loved, but sadly you are forever alone. You have a crush on Feferi, but you don't like to talk about that.

Dialogue.

Eridan: since wwhen did you read homestuck

Gamzee: : 0 )

Tavros: }: ?

Eridan: change subject

Eridan: can you believe it i'vve been hearin about a blind date going on it's just really ticks me off wwe need to do somethin about it

Gamzee: WhY sHoUld We? WhO wOuLd WaNt To SpOiL a MiRaClE?

Tavros: uMM, gAMZEE IS RIGHT. i THINK.

Eridan: oh hush it wwould be fun to ruin it

Gamzee: pAsS.

Tavros: uM, mE TOO. sORRY.

Eridan: i'll buy you lots of faygo

Gamzee: aLl RiGhT! tHaNkS bRo, YoU cOmInG tAv?

Tavros: oK. i'LL GO WITH YOU.

It's settled, you and the land dwellers plan to ruin the date. You are going to enjoy this. Then maybe you can find a way to woo Feferi.

Dialogue:

Eridan: stop readin my thoughts

Gamzee: ErIdAn, WhO aRe YoU tAlKiNg To?

Eridan: no one wwill you landwwellers hurry up wwe havve a date to ruin and wwill the wwriter end this chapter so wwe can stop breakin the fourth wwall

End of chapter one.

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's short, I know. But Eridan wanted me to end it. This is my first homestuck story, so please go easy on me. Did you like it when there was a lot of 4th wall breaking? I'm sure you did. I tried to write the story like the comic. It's just for the fun of it. I hope I got the dialogue right (how they type). Most importantly, it's 4-13-19! Homestuck's 10th anniversary! John is 23 now. Next chapter will come out soon, maybe after my other stories are finished. Or when I get a chance. All characters go to Andrew Hussie himself.


	2. She's your date alright

Be Terezi.

You are now Terezi. You tap your red and white cane wherever you step. The noises of the busy city are loud. It almost irritates you. No time for that! You pull out your phone and turn it on. You lick the flat touch screen. 5:34 pm. Just enough time to get there. You continue walking. After 3 minutes of walking you feel something. Something stalking you.

Terezi sniff the air.

You inhale the air. It smells familiar. Too familiar. Fishy. And smells like it too! Is that a hint of pet dander? Maybe a jade blood? Nah. Can't be. You think your senses are messing with you today. "Whatever," you say. You continue walking.

Be Feferi.

Good Glub that was close! You, Nepeta and Kanaya, hang in a nearby tree. "Maybe we should have gotten at taxi instead?" You say to Kanaya. "Alright," she says. "You're paying." That's fine by you. Terezi is out of sight. All of you climb out of the tree. Nepeta calls for a taxi. It may take a while.

6 minutes later.

Finally! The taxi arrives. All 3 of you get in. You tell the diver the name of the destination. "It's not far." he replies. That's good news!

Be Eridan.

It's 5:49 pm. You, Gamzee and Tavros are following Dave. Stupid hotshot who thinks he's cool._ Such a ladies man. _You sarcastically whisper to yourself. You're the **REAL** ladies man. Fef isn't confident to tell you how she really feels.

Dialogue:

Gamzee: I dOn'T tHiNk ThIs GoInG tO wOrK oUt.

Tavros: i'M WITH GAMZEE. dO YOU HAVE A PLAN ANYWAY?

Eridan: keep your voices dowwn

Eridan: do you wwant to get caught

Eridan: wwe just followw davve and thats it

Eridan: got it

Gamzee: YeAh.

Tavros: uHHH, oK.

Eridan: good wwe dont knoww wwhere hes goin but i knoww hes has to be somewwhere special

Tavros: iSN'T THIS STALKING? i DON'T THINK WE SHOULD DO THIS.

Eridan: shut it tav

You continue stalking, I mean, watching Dave. You have to admit he looks good in that red tuxedo. He makes a turn down the corner. You 3 follow him. He walks at a fast paste. At least he hasn't noticed you and these fools. Filthy landdwwellers.

Be Nepeta.

OH MY GOG!!! You're finally playing match maker in real life! The car stops. "We made it!" you say excited. Feferi pays the guy. All 3 of you run in the restaurant. To the worker's closest!

Dialogue:

Nepeta: :33 OH MY! WE MAKE THE SHIPS HAPPEN!

Nepeta: :33 all we have to do, is put on these uniforms. Phase 2 is complete!

Kanaya: Now We Just Wait For Them To Get Here.

Dave is the first to enter. Just in time! Your heart beats with passion. This was a great idea! You daydream about you and your Karkitty. If only he felt the same.

You're snapped back to reality when Kanaya says your name loudly. You blush olive green. She tells you to do your part. This is it! Time to make this ship happen!

Be Dave.

You made it! It's 6:00 pm now. You don't see your date anywhere. Maybe she's late? That's ok. You look around this place. Seems expensive. You hope the person who set this up had a lot of money.

A waitress walks up to you. "Meow." she greets. Yep. It's definitely Nepeta. You're 100% sure she set this up. She must've paid for all of this. Let's not let this go to waste. Nepeta shows you to your table. One table, two seats. She asks what could she start you off for a drink. You tell her you rather wait for your date. She nodds and walks away.

Who could your date be? Someone hot? Someone cute? Someone sweet? Someone hateful? Someone annoying? Someone dorky? Someone caring? All the fish in the sea, so many choices. One prefect person has to be right for you. But who?

Be Terezi.

Gosh darn it! You're 15 minutes late! What do you have to say for yourself?

Dialogue:

Terezi: 1 DON'T GOT T1M3 FOR TH1S! 1 D1DN'T M34N TO B3 L4T3. 1T'S H4RD TO F1ND TH1S STUFF WH3N YOU'3R BL1ND OK?

Terezi: G1V3 M3 4 BR34K! WH3R3 1S TH3 R3ST4UR4NT 4NYW4Y?

Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting about your handicap. It's on the next block. You should recognize it by the spicy smell.

Terezi: TH4NKS!

Terezi: Continue.

You've made it! The waitress should show you to your table right about now. She walks up to you. Why does she small like catnip? It's probably nothing.

Terezi: Follow her.

You follow her to your table. She asks you and your date what to drink. "Anything red." you say. You're date says applejuice. Why does that sound familiar? There's a hot guy you know who **LOVES** applejuice.

Be Dave.

Oh god. It's that annoying blind girl. She's coming this way. Darn it! Next you know she'll lick your face to death. At least the irony was cool. Just don't speak to her and it will be ok. Terezi sits down at your table. The "waitress" asks for your drinks. Terezi says anything red. Classic. You say applejuice. The waitress leaves. Now there is an awkward silence. You keep quiet. You'd probably die of cringing if either one of you said a word. She just stares at you. She can't help in because of her condition. You feel slightly sorry for her.

Be Eridan.

You and the boys seek in the kitchen. On a counter, you see a red drink and what appears to be apple juice. You find some salt and put it in the drinks. "You sure this would work bro?" that stupid clown wanna be asks. "Yes it wwill!" you shout at him. You hear foot steps. The soft low self esteem loser suggests that you hide in the fridge. A ridiculous idea, but no choice.

Eridan: hide in fridge with Gamzee and Tavros.

Be Nepeta.

You take the drinks from the counter. Then you serve them to the love brids. Terezi just licks the glass. Dave watches her in disgust. So far so good? Dave takes a sip of his drink. He makes a slightly disgusted face. Doesn't he like applejuice? What was wrong? You hear noises coming from the kitchen. What was it.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just want to say I FINISHED HOMESTUCK TODAY. Now to move on to the epilogues. My creative juices haven't been flowing much. I never meant for an update to be this late. I was busy with other stuff. Oh well. Stay tuned for more. (If more ever comes...)**


End file.
